


Please Stay

by evlara, JazziGirl



Series: Brotherly Love [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, PWP, Protective Siblings, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evlara/pseuds/evlara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazziGirl/pseuds/JazziGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gawain has just returned from a mission, but he is shocked to discover that his baby brother has a new beau. Sharing is not Gawain's strong suit, so he decides to remind Percival just who he really belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Lancelot is only mentioned in this story, he doesn't actually appear until the next part. Sibling incest, Gawain is older than Percival by 5 or 6 years. Part 1 of 4, the immediate sequel will be a three-way between Gawain/Lancelot/Percival. Important to note that Lancelot and Percival have /not/ done the naughty yet. Co-written by myself and evlara, with me writing as Gawain and evlara writing as Percival. Link to an image of Gawain for reference (he's the one closest to the camera): http://borsival-gives-me-life.tumblr.com/post/124094392129

Percival sighed happily. He was content, curled up on his couch, safe in his brother’s arms. They were watching some silly rom-com, Bridget Jones' Diary. Gawain had a massive weakness for them. It was adorable, Percival thought. He was laying on his back against his older brother’s chest, comfortable.

Gawain smiled contentedly into Percival’s hair, mulling over the feeling of his brother’s familiar weight heavy in his arms, his relaxed breathing a steady motion filling him with peace. He tightened his arms slightly around the warm body, hardly paying attention to the movie as he drifted on the edge of sleep.

Percival leaned his head back, nuzzling his brother’s jaw slightly, while simultaneously rotating his hips minutely. "Dearest brother, I missed you greatly." Percival knew exactly what he was doing, and exactly where it would lead.

“And I you, my dear boy,” Gawain shifted his gaze fondly to his brother’s, curving his body inwards to fit even more snugly around Percival’s, noticing the faint shifting pressure against him but choosing not to comment on it. “I hope you behaved yourself while I was away, I would hate to hear of any mishaps during my absence…” He quirked his eyebrow knowingly.

Percival smiled coyly, meeting his brother's eyes. "No mishaps yet, but I certainly wouldn't mind misbehaving with the new Lancelot. He seems very confident. I'd like to see if he can back that confidence up. Wouldn't you agree, brother?" Percival grinned, before kissing his brother's jaw. 

Gawain pulled his head back, abruptly pulling his arm out from under his brother’s body to pull Percival’s face towards his, squeezing his jaw uncomfortably tight as he pressed their faces millimetres away from each other. “I don’t want you backing anything up, nor having anything backed up on you while I’m here. Is that understood? Or.. Do I need to remind you of just how protective I am of you?” He growled, pressing his hips sharply against his brother’s on the word “protective” to accentuate his intentions.

Percival shivered, he loved when his brother took control like that. "So, dear brother, I assume you'd be angry to know that I did this to James?" Turning around and kissing his brother, sliding his hands over his brother's chest, feeling the hard muscles under his hands.

Gawain responded by grabbing Percival’s hair and sharply pulling his head back, using the angle to press his tongue into his brother’s mouth as he carefully ran the fingers of his other hand down the exposed, fragile skin on his neck.

Percival moaned into his brother's mouth, bringing his right hand up to tangle in Gawain’s hair, while his left hand met his brother's hand on his neck, steadying his brother, grounding him.

Gawain deepened the kiss before pulling off of his brother’s mouth, using the hand on his throat to hold him close to hover over his swollen lips as he whispered “I really do not like to share, brother.” He pulled his hand out of the thick hair to run his fingertips lightly over Percival’s sides before stopping at his hips, and lowered his voice to a barely perceptible growl as he finished, “And all of this is mine. As it always has been, and always will be.”

Percival whined low in his throat, loving how powerful and possessive his brother was. He ran his fingers over his brother's chest again, enjoying the feeling, as he whispered to him "Brother, I have always been yours. How about you show me how much I belong to you?" Percival slowly leaned forward, kissing the edge of Gawain's lips, teasingly, before licking a stripe to his brother’s ear. "I love you," He quietly whispered. 

Gawain’s breath caught in his chest. His baby brother loved to be in control, but the times he allowed Gawain to take over were his favorites. He sat up suddenly, pulling Percival’s knees to either side of his hips as he gazed into his brother’s brown eyes. “And I love you, my boy. More than you will ever know.” He pulled Percival into a heated kiss before breaking off to bite at his jaw, marking him for all to see. Just in case he needed a reminder tomorrow that this person was spoken for, completely and totally.

Percival smiled, gazing lovingly into those deep green eyes. He kissed Gawain once more, before pushing him onto his back. "Now brother, let me show you how much I love you." Percival smirked as he leaned down, kissing Gawain’s sternum, before moving to his neck, resting his lips on his brother's pulse, before licking and kissing his way to one of Gawain’s very sensitive nipples, teasing it with his tongue through the thin sleep shirt he wore. 

Inhaling sharply at the obscene feeling of his brother’s tongue plowing through his shirt, Gawain moved his hands to the neck of Percival’s shirt, pulling at the button there before sliding his fingers over the skin of his chest, moving his other hand to the back of his neck to pull his face tighter against him.

Percival reared back on his haunches, helping his brother out of his shirt, before leaning back down to continue licking Gawain's chest, enjoying the taste and the scent of his brother. Percival grabbed one of Gawain’s hands, interweaving their fingers as he worked his way across his brother's chest, reveling in his brother’s scent.

Gawain arched his chest into the warmth of his brother’s mouth, gazing fondly at the scene below him and grasping Percival’s hand tightly as he started to whisper words of affection to him. “You are so beautiful, my darling boy, you are so perfect. I will never share you with anyone, you are fully mine and I am completely yours.”

Percival slowly crawled down his brother’s body, paying special attention to his brother’s belly button, knowing it was an especially sensitive spot for Gawain. As Percival reached his goal, he pulled his brother’s sleep pants off, before nuzzling the conspicuous bulge in his brother’s underwear, enjoying the scent and the warmth.

Suddenly, Gawain pulled Percival back up to eye level before sitting up and, grasping him firmly by his thighs, standing up to walk away from the couch. Carrying his brother to the downstairs bedroom, he lavished his neck with sharp bites, followed with a soothing kiss and lick to the area. Gawain dropped his brother on the bed, following him down and pressing one more kiss to his lips before kneeling up to gaze at the sight before him. This beautiful sight, the brother he raised, the boy he knew quite literally inside and out, whose every nook and cranny was known to him. This was all his, and he intended it to stay that way.

Percival was startled by the sudden movement, but was content to allow his brother to carry him up the stairs. Laying on the bed, Percival enjoyed the warm weight of his brother on top of him, relishing the sensation. As Gawain lavished attention upon his neck, Percival moaned, and was surprised when Gawain suddenly stood, looking down at him with a look in his eyes that made Percival shiver with anticipation. 

“Move to the head of the bed,” Gawain commanded. using a voice that only came out in two situations: A mission, and here, in the bedroom, with his baby brother. Percival obeyed, leaning against the headboard as Gawain pulled a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Gawain smirked at the look of anticipation in his brother’s eyes, making a show of setting the lube on the table. “Not quite yet, little one. We still have a few areas that I need to… Reclaim, before that. Now, take that blasted shirt off, and your pants can come down as well. And do it slowly, you do know how much I enjoy you showing off for me.”

Percival arched his back, slowly working his pants down over the curve of his ass, taking his underwear as well, enjoying the way his brother's eyes followed the movement, dark with lust. As Percival threw the pants to the side, before tugging his shirt off. "You know brother, when I was at the gym, I saw James working out, shirtless. He had quite wonderful definition, and when I took my shirt off to work out, I believe he shared the sentiment." Percival grinned lazily at Gawain, stretching his legs as he lay down again.

Gawain’s mouth tightened at this statement, and turned sharply towards the dresser to rummage in a drawer before straightening up again. He walked quickly back to the bed, climbing on before straddling Percival’s hips. “Arms up, wrists together. Now.” He spoke through gritted teeth, setting down one of the two neckties he held. When Percival started moving oh so slowly, a taunting grin on his face, Gawain grabbed his wrists and brought them together over his head forcefully, causing Percival to hiss slightly. “Brother dear, you do know what a joke is, do you not?” He asked as Gawain tied his wrists together, lashing them to the headboard. Gawain ignored him, taking the other necktie and sliding it quickly (but very carefully) over his eyes. “Little one, you should know by now that you are the only thing I do not joke about in my life.”

As he relaxed slightly, Percival moaned at the thought of what his brother was going to do to him. Being without his sight made the experience more dangerous feeling, and thus, more arousing. Percival moaned again, waiting for his brother to touch him again. "Brother, I do hope you plan on taking me, sometime soon?" 

 

Gawain gazed upon the sight of his naked brother stretched out before him, the control fully in his hands, and suddenly pictured James on top of him. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut, and shaking his head to clear the image, he leaned over his brother, careful not to touch him yet, and whispered against Percival’s ear, “Only after I’ve made you beg for it, my boy”.

Percival shivered at the thought, "Yes, brother, I shall indeed beg for you. I always do, do I not?" Percival was uncertain exactly what his brother intended to do to him, but he trusted Gawain not to hurt him. Percival jumped slightly when he felt Gawain’s hands begin to explore his body, bringing his arousal to the forefront of his thoughts. 

Carefully trailing his fingers over Percival’s stomach, Gawain brought one hand up to lightly trace his baby brother’s lips, feeling the hot breath expelled on his fingers before pressing one into his mouth slightly. “Indeed, brother, but this time shall be different. This time, you will be in tears for wanting me so badly. This time, you will be crying out for me, and when I ask you if you want James instead, you’ll ask me ‘James who?’” 

Percival whined at that, the mere thought of his brother doing that to him overwhelming him. As he felt his brother's fingers on his lips, Percival flicked his tongue out, touching his brother's fingers, inviting them into Percival’s mouth.

 

Allowing Percival to suck on his fingers a moment longer, Gawain carefully removed them before pressing his lips just below Percival’s belly button. He lightly bit the skin there. leaving a red mark that he sucked into prominence before repeating this action slightly above it, continuing this trail all the way up to his chest where he hovered over one of Percival’s nipples, close enough for Percival to sense him there but not quite touching him yet. “Little one, what do you want?” he whispered throatily, ghosting his breath over the sensitive nub.

Percival felt his breath catch in his throat, at that carnal sound in his brother’s voice. "I- I want you, Mark." He groaned out "I want you to take care of me, brother dear" Percival attempted to arch his back to get his chest nearer his brother’s teasing lips, but Gawain merely moved back slightly to compensate. 

Gawain held back a moan at those words, the words he had been needing to hear all night. “Beloved, have I ever let you down?” He spoke, finally flicking out his tongue to run a short swipe over Percival’s hardened nipple as he raised his other hand to gently tweak at the other. He finally allowed his body to drop against his brother’s, feeling every inch of the body underneath him pressing at him in all the right ways.

Percival shivered at the touch of his brother’s tongue, sending a shock through his body at the touch. He pressed tightly against his brother's body, feeling his brother’s erection pressed against him. Percival desperately ground against his brother, seeking out the friction that would bring relief to his aching erection. 

Gawain pressed his tongue against the sensitive nub one last time before sitting up and moving down the bed. Glancing up to ensure the blindfold was still secure, he tugged at his brother’s ankles to spread his legs apart slightly. Pulling off his own underwear at last, he settled himself between his brother’s legs and gently started pressing kisses along the inside of his thighs, purposefully avoiding the erection temptingly close to his face.

Percival groaned, feeling his brother's lips brush the sensitive skin of his thighs, teasing and tempting. "Brother dear, a little higher, if you would?" Percival felt more than heard the quiet chuckle from his brother at that, but he quickly forgot about it when Gawain started pressing soft, loving bites into his thighs.

Gently sucking at the tender skin between his brother’s legs, Gawain complied with Percival’s request. He bit and sucked a trail of red marks up to the sharp angle of his hip, making sure to playfully nuzzle the dark hair between his legs before continuing his path. “Not quite begging yet, beloved.” He whispered against the pale skin. “I’m not sure if you’re ready for that.”

Percival attempted to arch his hips, but his brother’s strong hands held him down, keeping him still, while kneading soothing circles into Percival’s skin. "Ah- p-please Mark. I need it. I need you." He moaned out, breathless and needy. "I'm sure you are far, far better than James, are you not, brother?" Percival teased.

Gawain couldn’t hold back the animalistic growl that rose from deep within his chest. Not even bothering to try and put words to the sound, he moved over and with one swift move, he wrapped his mouth around his brother’s shaft. He used his fingers to spread the small bead of precome over the sensitive head, revelling in the sharp moan that came from his brother and knowing that it was because of him. Pressing his mouth along every inch of his cock, he positioned his mouth over the head and, glancing at his brother’s blindfolded and trusting face, he whispered, “Never forget how much I love you, my beautiful boy. My Alastair,” before swallowing him down in one move.

Percival whined low in his throat at his brother's words, revelling in the love and adoration in them. As Gawain took Percival in his mouth, Percival struggled to hold still, but could not hold back the moans and low whines he was making, knowing his brother loved to hear them. He struggled to produce coherent words for a moment, before saying "My brother, I love you. You are the only one I will ever love, my amazing, dearest brother." As he spoke, Percival opened his legs slightly more, to allow his brother better access between his legs.

Unable to speak due to his very full mouth, Gawain pushed his hands behind his brother’s arse and, nails digging in slightly to give Percival that sting he loved, pulled him even deeper into his throat, letting out a soft hum around the cock he held so lovingly in his mouth. Using his hands to pump Percival into his throat, he listened for the telltale high-pitched whine that Percival always let out when he was just on the edge.

As Gawain lavished attention on his erection, Percival strained at his bonds, desperate to feel his brother inside him. He let out a high-pitched whine, attempting to tell his brother he was close to the edge, too close, too soon. "Brother..." He breathed out, barely able to speak at all.

Gawain pulled off of him. As much as he wanted to taste his brother, feel his pleasure shooting down his throat, he had other plans for tonight. Shifting to the head of the bed, he kissed Percival deeply, allowing the other man to taste the traces of himself inside his mouth. As he kissed him, Gawain reached up to untie him from the headboard. As Percival reached out to pull his brother in closer, Gawain slid the blindfold off his eyes as gently as he could, being certain not to pull his hair too hard as he did so.

Percival blinked at the sudden return of his ability to see again, but quickly recovered and leaned forward, kissing his brother desperately. "Brother, I need you. Please, take me, I am yours." Percival whispered as he pulled back from kissing Gawain. He touched his forehead to his brother’s, looking deep into his beloved brother's deep green eyes.

Gawain cursed under his breath. “Alastair, roll over.” He kissed the tip of his brother’s nose before leaning over him to grab the bottle of lube he had placed on the nightstand earlier. Turning back to Percival, he was greeted by the glorious sight of his brother face-down on the bed, head turned slightly to the side to gaze at him and legs spread slightly apart. “Dear god, you are so beautiful…” He uttered with a groan, leaning over to kiss the soft spot at the back of his neck that drove him crazy every time.

Percival arched his back at the touch of his brother’s lips on his neck, drawing in a sharp breath. He knew what his brother was doing, and he loved him for it. He gasped at the cold touch of his brother’s finger, coated in lube, massaging his entrance. Percival leaned backwards slightly into the touch, but stilled when he felt Gawain’s teeth on his neck, warning him not to move. As his brother slowly slid his finger inside of him, Percival keened at the feeling, enjoying the stretch. He soon felt Gawain add a second finger, slowly massaging his prostate in a methodical, tortuous way. 

Gawain slowly scissored his fingers apart, every now and then crooking a finger sharply to hit that bundle of nerves in a way that made his little brother lose control and cry out for him. He added a third finger, stroking him once or twice before Percival whined, “Mark, brother, please, I beg you, I’m ready, please let me feel you…” With groan and a sharp bite to the back of his neck, Gawain pulled back and flipped his brother over one more time, positioning himself at his prepped entrance before pausing. He wanted to remember this view for the rest of his life. His brother, his beautiful, handsome baby brother, flushed with exertion, eyes dark with desire, his control gone, gazing at him with love and wantonness. “Alastair… I love you. Don’t forget that, don’t ever doubt that, and never leave me.”

Percival nodded slightly “Brother dearest, you know I never doubted that you loved me.” With a swift motion, Percival reached up,and kissed Gawain long and hard, before returning to his former position. He readied himself, before speaking “I’m ready brother. Do it.” Gawain moaned at those words, spoken by his beloved brother, before slowly entering his brother’s tight entrance. 

Hooking his arms under his brother’s knees and pulling them towards his chest, Gawain pressed himself into his brother slowly, allowing him to stretch and adjust to the intrusion as he needed. Percival hooked his ankles behind Gawain’s back, urging him in deeper until he was fully sheathed in his warmth. They both lay still for a moment, holding back the building heat in their bellies. Gawain pressed his teeth to Percival’s neck as he pulled almost completely out of him before thrusting back in and introducing a slow rhythm.

Percival whined needily, running one hand through Gawain’s sweat slicked hair, and using the other to grip the back of his brother’s neck, urging him on. He moaned, enjoying the burn and stretch of his brother inside of him, filling him. Every time Gawain hit his prostate, Percival whined, spurring his brother to thrust harder, making Percival a sweaty mess. Percival reached up, kissing Gawain, encouraging him to climax. 

Taking up the pounding rhythm his brother so desperately needed, Gawain moved his mouth to Percival’s and took his lower lip between his teeth, biting down as he wrapped one hand around his brother’s leaking cock and started stroking it quickly, desperate to feel the clench around him and hear the cry that would tell him he had done his job right, that would allow him to release inside his brother.

Percival kissed his brother hotly, allowing his brother’s brutal pace to bring him to the edge "Mark, I'm- I'm going to come!" Gawain grinned into his brother's kiss, increasing the speed of his hand until he heard the telltale cry of his beloved brother, felt his brother clench around his cock as his brother emptied across their chests in long white strings. Gawain snapped his hips a few more times before his climax came, and, crying out as well, he held Percival tightly as they rode the throes of their passion out together.

Ignoring the mess spread between them, Gawain rolled onto his side, keeping Percival tucked tightly against him, refusing to let go even for a moment. “My brother… My beautiful baby brother, you are so beloved.” He whispered against the dark hair tucked against him, softly caressing Percival’s flushed cheek. He let his eyes drift shut, feeling his brother’s breaths slowing beneath him, and in the warmth and familiar comfort of his brother’s arms, he started to drift off. Just on the edge of sleep, he felt Percival’s head shift slightly. He tightened his arms and contentedly whispered, “Mine.”


End file.
